


Women's March

by mphs95



Series: The Bones Collection [10]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Women's March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphs95/pseuds/mphs95
Summary: I got inspired with this story from watching the Women's March in DC and from all over the world.  Using my knowledge of the characters, I feel they would have attended this event and I wanted to celebrate the demonstration against our new "president".It may offend some and if you support Donald Trump you may not want to read this.  If you do, you've been warned.





	

** NOVEMBER 9, 2016 **

                A subdued Brennan, Cam, Hodgins, Daisy, and Angela were working the platform on a victim that was brought over from DC Metro.  Conversation was kept to a minimum as everyone was still stunned by the news that a man they all detested for different reasons somehow managed to be elected the 45th President of the United States.

                Hodgins felt disgust at the fact that a man who stiffed people who worked for him.  Even though his old family money was in the billions, his parents always taught him to reward those who work hard for you and to always pay your debts.  As the former heir of the Cantilever Group, he maintained that credo even now as the co-CEO of his new company that manufactured _Opie and Thurston’s Hot Sauce._

                Cam felt bile in her stomach at the concept of indirectly working for a government run by a person who was supported by the KKK.  Her ancestors and even her parents fought against discrimination based on their skin color for almost two hundred years.  She also knew that no matter how hard she worked, to some she was not Doctor Camille Saroyan, leader of the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab, but Camille Saroyan, the African American leader of the lab.

                However, fear for herself paled in her fear for Arastoo.  He was an American citizen, but after hearing the talk about making Muslims register with the government, she was scared.  More than once, she caught the looks her fiancé would get when they were in public.  He told her not to worry and that everything would work out, but what if it didn’t?

                Angela thought back to the times growing up with her grandparents when her father would be on the road with his band.  Being biracial in the South had more than once over the years brought out the worst in a few people.  She feared what her son would face in the next few years from the resurging ignorance of people.

                Daisy said nothing.  She was still in shock and afraid to speak in fear of crying again as she did last night at Jessica’s.  After dropping her son off with her parents, the two friends watched the election returns together as Aubrey had to work late with Booth.  As the late returns came in, they comforted the other before she crashed in the spare bedroom. 

                When Aubrey arrived there after midnight, she heard them talking quietly in the redhead’s bedroom about Jessica’s brother and his longtime boyfriend as well as their other friends.  She misted up when she heard the agent comfort his girlfriend as she cried through the thin walls.  It was one of those moments that she wished her Lancelot was there, who would have done the same for her.

                However, no one was madder than Brennan.  Four years earlier she mentioned Donald Trump as she contemplated running for president as a bad candidate.  The revelations about him in the last year only convinced her of that more.  Any man who would boast of sexual assault is not fit to hold any public office, much less the leader of the free world.  It sickened her that her daughter would spend four years with this man in the highest office in the country.

                But she needed to push that aside right now, because the victim in front of her needed her complete attention.  She would contemplate her options as it got closer to Inauguration Day.  Originally, she and Booth planned to take the children to the Inauguration parade like they did with Christine in 2013.  However, she and her husband agreed that they would not celebrate this incoming administration.

* * *

** JANUARY 20, 2017 **

                “Bones, I don’t want you to go alone.”

                “I’m not going alone Booth.  Angela, Cam, Caroline, and myself are meeting my interns and Wendell’s girlfriend near the March and will be together until I speak.”

                “I still should be there.”

                Brennan turned to her husband, steeling herself for a repeat of the argument they had for the last six hours.  “No Booth.  You’re an FBI agent and I won’t have you compromise your career for the government.”

                “Bones I don’t care about that—“

                Brennan pulled the covers back and got into bed.  “I do, Booth.  If you and Aubrey lose your careers at the FBI I will not work with inferior agents.”

                “Bones, people were arrested today.  I don’t want you to get hurt, understand?”

                “I won’t.  I am a brown belt in karate, Cam was a cop before becoming a pathologist and Ms. Warren knows several questionable moves from her five brothers.”

                Booth rubbed his face.  “Bones, you know I support you in whatever you do but I’m afraid of what will happen all of you.  Aubrey and I should be with you ladies--”

                Brennan saw the concern in her husband’s eyes and put her hand on his shoulder.  “No Booth.  Ms. Warren and I agreed that you two should not risk your jobs.  As we are contractors to the federal government, we do not have as much to lose.”

                Booth got into bed as well.  “What about Caroline?  She’s a federal employee.”

                The anthropologist thought for a moment.  “She’s her own person Booth.  If the Department of Justice gets rid of her, they’re idiots.”

                “Bones—“

                Brennan took Booth’s face in her hands.  “Booth, this won’t be like today.  It will be a peaceful demonstration to protect the invasion of women’s rights and to send a message to our new President that we will not take his misogynistic attitude on the ground.”

                “On the ground?”  Booth thought before realizing what she meant.  “You mean _‘lying down’_ , Bones.”

                “Whatever, Booth.”  Brennan said.  “I appreciate your concern, but I will be all right.”

                “So you are not worried in the least that this could put your careers at the Jeffersonian in jeopardy?”

                “No.”  Brennan said.  “Our lab is the best in the country, if not the world and that is because of all of us there.  However, if they try to intimidate us, we all agreed to tender our resignations.  Angela has her art and Cam continues to field job offers from all over the country.  I have my writing and can still teach at American University.  Ms. Wick and Warren will still be my students and they can take the knowledge I bestow to them wherever they need to.”

                “But—“

                Brennan kissed her husband.  “I will be fine, Booth.  I promise.”

                The agent knew when a fight was going nowhere.  “I’m going to hold you to that, Bones.”  Booth said with a smile.  “Okay, the guys are coming over tomorrow.  We along with Michael Vincent, Christine, and Hank will watch you tomorrow on television and cheer you on.”

                “Thank you, Booth.”

* * *

                The next morning, three women were cramped inside a Metro car as they headed to their destination.

                “Cam, where your hat?”  Angela asked while wearing a pink pussy hat with _‘Angela’_ stitched on the front.

                “I’ll…I’ll put it on later.”  The pathologist said.

                “You should wear it, Cam.”  Brennan said while wearing one with _‘Dr. B’_ stitched on.  “Ms. Warren did work hard on these for us.”

                “That crapeau…saleau…piece of…is the only reason I’m wearing pink cat ears on my head.”  Caroline said while wearing a hat stitched with ‘ _Caroline.’_

                “She also made hats for the kids and the guys.”  Angela said.  “I guess Aubrey’s not happy Jessica won’t let him go, but she promised to be careful if he would wear the hat while at your house.”

                “I don’t know if Booth would want to wear a pink hat.”  Brennan said.

                “Hodgins promised to take a picture of Christine for you.”  Angela said before she felt a buzz.  Picking up the phone, she looked and giggled.  “Bren, look.”

                The other two women looked at the phone to see Aubrey and Christine wearing their pink hats and smiling.

                “Okay, that’s cute.”  Cam said before pulling her hat out of her coat pocket.  “All right, if an FBI agent can wear a pink pussy cat, so can a federal coroner.”

                “Go Cam.”  Angela said.

                “Oh here comes our stop.”  Brennan said.  “It’s crowded so let’s stay close so we can find Ms. Wick, Ms. Warren and Wendell’s girlfriend.”

                “Her name is Andie, Bren.”

                “I knew that.”  The anthropologist said.

* * *

                “Aubrey, get that thing off your head!” 

                The junior agent was wearing his pink hat with _‘Superman’_ stitched in the front as he finished off a large bowl of Doritos.  “No way.  I promised Jess I would wear this today.”

                Christine, who was on Aubrey’s lap, turned to her father.  “Daddy, why aren’t you wearing your hat that Jess made us?”

                “It makes my head hot, Monkey.”  Booth said quickly.

                “Okay.”  The young girl said.  “Can I play in my room until Mommy comes on?”

                “Sure.”  Booth said before Christine disappeared into the hallway.

                “Why are wearing that, Aubrey?”  Wendell said.  “Jessica isn’t here…or did she threaten to cut you off if you didn’t?”

                The younger agent took a Dorito from a nearby bag and tossed it at the blonde man.  “No, I’m offering support to my girlfriend today.  However, Jess did tell me that Andie said you had to wear yours all day today.  One more crack about the hat and I’m selling you out.  Then we’ll see who’s getting cut off from sex.”

                “Fuck you, Aubrey.”  Wendell said with a mouth full of popcorn as the other guys laughed.

                “Wow.”  Arastoo said while looking at his phone.  “They’re having marches all over the country.  They’re doing it in London and Paris also.”

                “Well, look who we have running our country.  We need to exercise our rights now before he and his cronies start to take them away.”  Hodgins said.

                For the next ninety minutes, the guys would watch college ball in between checking in on the Women’s March.  Booth cringed when Madonna spoke, but found himself cheering when he saw Scarlet Johannsen and other speakers.  It killed him to not be there to support his wife.  Looking over at Aubrey, the younger man looked back with understanding.  He knew it was upsetting to him as well not be there with Jessica either.

                It was then he felt a buzz on his phone.  Seeing he had updates to his Twitter feed, he read through them.  Mostly it was from people he knew cheering on Bones and the march.  Then he found one he was added to that made his blood boil.

                **_G8.  Doc Brennan’s muzzle off l8r today 2?  Cant she & lab bitches shut up 4 1 day?_**

                Then he saw the Twitter handle…@MenNow.  “That asshole!”  Booth bellowed. 

                “What’s up, Booth?”  Aubrey said.

                He threw his phone to his fellow agent.  “That asshat Paul Walker from Men Now just posted shit about Bones and the ladies.”

                Aubrey read the tweet and his face turned red.  “That asshole motherfucker called my girlfriend a bitch!  He’s lucky he’s not in front of me or he’d be getting a cap in his ass.”

                “Simmer down, Aubrey.  I’ve got a better idea.”  Booth said as he got up and grabbed his pink hat.  “Come on, guys.”

                “Where?”  Arastoo said.

                Booth put the hat on his head.  “We’re going to the Women’s March.”

                “What about Doctor B?”  Wendell asked.

                “Don’t give a shit, Wendell.  My wife is speaking out against a major douchebag and his cronies and I’m going to be there.  Aubrey’s going to be there.  We’re all going to be there.”

                “Not me, which sucks.”  Hodgins said.  “It’s going to be too hard with my wheelchair, but I’ll stay with Hank if you guys take Michael-Vincent and Christine.”

                “Will do, Hodgins.”  Booth said before yelling down the hall.  “Kids come out here.  We’re going to watch your mommies.”

                “Put your hat on guys.”  Aubrey said as he straightened his on top of his head.

                As the other men put them on, Booth got the kids around.  “Now, got your hats?”

                “Yes.”  The two said simultaneously.

                “Good come on.”  Booth said leading the way out the door. 

                “Daddy, can I ride with Uncle Aubrey?”  Christine asked.

                “As long as it’s okay with him.”  Booth responded while hitting the fob to unlock his SUV.

                “Sure, come on Mini-Booth.”  Aubrey said as he opened the door to his SUV.

                “Arastoo, you ride with Aubrey.  Wendell you ride with me and Michael-Vincent.”  Booth said before everyone got into the SUVs.  When he started his, he hit the siren.

                “Cool, Uncle Booth!”

                “It is pretty cool, isn’t it?”  Booth said before backing out of the driveway and speeding towards DC, with Aubrey right behind him with his siren on.

* * *

                Their SUVs had a rough time as they had to get around the Presidential motorcade traveling through the city.  Parking the vehicles at the Hoover, the guys hoofed it with Booth and Arastoo hanging onto Christine and Aubrey taking Michael Vincent with Wendell.  It was slow, but their badges got them through in between fans recognizing the guys from the documentary that aired last summer on FOX.  Using an app Booth had on his phone, he was able to find the ladies’ location.  When they got close, they were spotted by Jessica and Cam.

                “Superman!  What are you doing here?”  The redhead said with her hands on her hips.

                Aubrey walked over to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss.  “We’re here to support you ladies.”

                “But your career at the FBI—“

                “Screw that Jess.  If they are going to really fire me over this, then it’s their problem because I’m merely supporting my girlfriend who is exercising her First Amendment rights.”

                Jessica smiled.  “You’re wearing the hat I made you.”

                “All day.”  Aubrey said with a smile.

                “You’ve really worn it all day, Superman?”

                “Of course, Jess.  I love you.  I love you enough to drink a black kale chia smoothie for you because you asked me to take better care of myself—“

                “After you spiked it with chocolate—“

                “But I drank it, even when Booth said it smelled like monkey ass.”  Aubrey said.  “Wearing a pink hat is nothing.”

                Jessica smiled.  “Maybe…I should wear my pink hat for you later…”

                “But you are now.”

                The redhead ran her hand up and down his chest.  “And nothing else.”

                The agent nodded his head.  “Sounds good to me.”

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                “Arastoo, how long have you worn that hat?”

                The anthropologist looked down.  “Since we left Booth and Doctor B’s house.  We wanted to support you ladies.”

                Cam hugged her fiancé.  “I love you, Arastoo.”

                “I love you too, Cam.”  He replied before kissing his fiancé.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                “Daddy said since he couldn’t come I was to represent all the Hodgins men.”  Michael Vincent said to his mother.

                Angela smiled.  “I’m glad you’re here.  You’re getting a special hot fudge sundae later tonight.”

                “With whipped cream?”

                “And a cherry.”  The artist said.  As she hugged her son, she grinned.  _‘And your daddy is getting a special sundae of his own tonight after you go to bed, little man.’_

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                “Thank you for being here Wendell.”  Andie said.  “It means a lot to me.”

                “Always, Andie.”  The anthropologist said.  “I survived cancer to be here for you today.”

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

                “You’re here because of Paul Walker?”

                “Yeah.”  Booth said with a smirk.  “Aubrey wanted to shoot him, but I convinced him that this was better.”

                Brennan grimaced.  “I’m glad you’re here, Booth, but I don’t want you in trouble.”

                “Hey, the last time you protected me you punched a suspect and was put on probation by the FBI.  Obviously, Bones, the federal government can’t live without us.”

                “And if they can?”

                 “Then I can be a kept man with my wife supporting me.”  Booth said with a sultry smile.

                “I think tonight will be a good night to explore Page 187.”  Brennan said.

                Booth looked to make sure Christine was still with the others.  “What about the kids?  Page 187 gets a bit noisy.”

                “Good point.”  Brennan said.  “How about Page 214 instead?  Most tribes from that region are matriarchal societies.”

                “It would fit with the theme today…but I think we can work it out.  You know where the tribal masks are?”

                “I do.”  Brennan said before she was interrupted by an organizer of the event. 

                “Doctor Brennan, it’s your turn to speak.”

                “Oh, thank you.”  The anthropologist said before turning around to her female cohorts.  “Ladies, do you want to come up with me?”

                “Really, Doctor B?”  Daisy asked.

                “Of course.”  Brennan said.  “I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it.”

                “Cool!”  Jessica said before kissing Aubrey.  “See you later, Superman!”

                “Yeah…”  Aubrey said as the men, Michael Vincent, and Christine watched the women head up to the stage.

* * *

                “I will not dignify this man with the use of his name because it shows respect…something he doesn’t offer to our gender.  He has said we need to criminalize women who have abortions.  This man who referred to a young woman with a healthy body type as _‘Miss Piggy’_ think he and his fellow misogynists have the right to tell women how to make private health decisions, but they don’t.  Only women should be able to decide whether they are pro-choice or pro-life and make their decisions based on their own values!”

                She heard cheers, but she continued to speak, unable to stop herself.  “He has bragged about grabbing women’s genitalia as it was a prize to be collected.  He talks of his daughter’s sexual attractiveness with pride.  People, he doesn’t respect women…he thinks of them as a prize to be collected and served to him on a platter.   I’ve seen women victimized years before while working all over Central America and the world by guerrilla soldiers.  While this vile man wears a nice suit and presents neatly, he’s no better than those thugs.” 

                Brennan let her words sink in with the audience who cheered for her before continuing. 

                “What disgusts me more than anything is that our current administration has a man who compared avoiding STDs to going to war.  I’m sorry, sir, but you don’t know what courage is.  While you hid out in your high rise apartments looking down at people, my husband served his country proud in Desert Storm, Kosovo, Afghanistan and in the FBI.  He faced down death and torture that you aren’t man enough to face.  The man I married…my best friend…is more of a man that you who now hides out in the residence of where many great men led our country.  To quote my husband…”

                “Oh shit, Bones, don’t mess this up…”  Booth said while hiding his eyes.

                “You can put lipstick on a pig, but _he’s_ still a pig.”

                Booth breathed a sigh of relief as everyone continued to watch his wife.

                “I have a message for this man.”  Brennan said before taking a deep breath.  “If wanting equal respect as a man, equal pay to a man, equal treatment as with a man makes our gender nasty women…my female colleagues nasty women…my female interns nasty women…my late mother…our daughters…my mother-in-law nasty women…then we are the nastiest of them all!”

                The crowd roared as they celebrated the anthropologist’s words.  On stage, Cam was surprised when Caroline grabbed her in celebration.  Angela and Andie screamed while Jessica and Daisy jumped up and down chanting “Doctor B!  Doctor B!”

                In the roaring crowd, Aubrey put two fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle before he joined Arastoo and Wendell with Michael Vincent on his shoulders also chanting “Doctor B!  Doctor B!” while the young boy yelled “Aunt Bren!”

                Next to them Booth wiped a tear away as he held his daughter on his shoulders.  He was in pain, but at the moment he didn’t care as pride for his wife made him forget everything else.  Suddenly, he felt a tug on his shoulder.  Turning, he looked up at his daughter.

                “Daddy, are they cheering for Mommy?”  Christine yelled.

                “They sure are Monkey!”  Booth said.  “Now, let’s give her a big cheer that she’ll be able to hear.  Ready!  One…two…three!”

                Christine chanted “Mommy!” along with Booth’s “Bones!”

                From the stage, Brennan forgot the cold as she looked out all the women and men who came to protest along with her.  The initial hopelessness she felt November 9th was gone.  Now, she had a determination, one shared with the people out there and others around the world.

                The fight had just begun and they would keep fighting until true equality reined.  She couldn’t punch all the misogynists in the world, but like these people, she would exercise her rights and make sure her daughter…Cam’s daughter…every woman and their daughter knew her true value in this world.      


End file.
